Make Me
by Ashe Jayfeather
Summary: ""Shut up!" Marshall Lee said with a growl. Fionna stepped a little closer so that they were face to face. "Make me," she said. He looked her up and down, and before Fionna knew what was happening Marshall Lee had pushed her up against the wall and was kissing her..." I think that says it all. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I might as well do the disclaimer at least once. I don't own Adventure Time, nor do I own the gender bent version :'C If I did, it would be FioLee everywhere! Hope you enjoy, read on :D**

Fionna sat on the couch in the main room playing B-Ma. Again and again the little ball kept getting past her panel. Eventually she threw her controller to the side and growled in frustration. "Ugg, B-Ma, your cheating!" she said crossing her arms and leaning back.

B-Ma giggled and paused the game. "No, you just stink at this game." Her face appeared on the screen and she smiled her digital smile. Fionna shook her head, "No, you were definitely cheating." She looked around the house.

"Hey, where's Cake? Shouldn't she be up by now?" B-Ma gave Fionna a look, "Don't you remember? Cake said she was going over to Lord M's house to spend the evening with him." Fionna blinked a few times, thinking it over. "Oh, oh yeah, I remember now."

She sighed, sliding further off the couch. "Uggg, Cake spends all of her time with LM these days. It's starting to bug up our adventuring." Her stomach growled, making her jump. _And it's messing up my meal time too_ she thought with a frown.

Getting up, Fionna went into the kitchen, pocking her nose in almost every cabinet and drawer until she found a can of soup. "We need more food," she thought out loud after examining the expiration date on the label.

Pouring the contents out into a bowl, Fionna popped the soup into the microwave. After eating a warm and slightly weird tasting meal, she decided to go to the Candy Kingdom for some groceries. She wrote a short note down that simply read: Out for food. Be back soon, and was out the door before long.

It did her some good, being out of the Tree House for a little while. It had been forever since she had been anywhere, especially the Candy Kingdom. _Wonder how Gumball is doing_ she thought to herself. The last time they had talked, it had been about a possible mission for her and Cake.

But that had been a week ago, and if Gumball hadn't called yet, then he must not have needed the two adventurer's help after all. Fionna sighed. She had been let down lately at how Gumball didn't need her around anymore.

Usually he didn't take notice of her there, but now it seemed he didn't even take notice of her not being there. It was just sad that the guy she had had a crush on for at least four years running hasn't got a clue about it. She had tried being patient, and wait for him to come around, but she wasn't really good at waiting.

Once she had even tried to come clean to him about how she felt, but had failed miserably, only making a fool of herself and causing him to be even more clueless than before. Fionna mentally face palmed herself at the memory.

She was awakened from her pondering state by the Candy Kingdom gate. _Wow, that was a short walk._ After saying hi to the banana guards, Fionna continued through the main streets of the Candy Kingdom. All the stores and stands were in the Central Plaza. She waved at some bypassing candy people, and helped a couple citizens with reaching, rolling, and carrying assorted items on the way.

Eventually she made it to the Plaza. Fionna idly walked into and out of candy shop after candy shop, buying the essentials and a little extra for herself.

Something that caught her eye in Goodies Glamour was a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket in the middle. Fionna sat there admiring it through the window glass. She even made daydreams about how she would walk into the castle and charm Prince Gumball with it around her neck.

"Oh Fionna," he would say," What a fool I have been! How did I not notice you?"

"Oh, I don't know. But do you notice now?" Fionna would say gently touching the locket like one of his royal lady friends.

"Of course I do! It's been you I have loved this whole time, and now that I have realized it, will you kiss me?

"Oh, I don't know. But why not?"

A hand tapped Fionna on the shoulder as she leaned in to kiss her imaginary Gumball. Opening her eyes she realized quite quickly that the actual Prince Gumball was standing in front of her, a quizzical look on his pink face.

"Uh Fionna, what are you doing?" He asked tilting his head to the side. That cute little look in his eyes, the slight smile on his plush face. It was enough to make her melt on the inside, and ironically her legs gave a little. Fionna felt her face heat up and knew that it must have been as red as an apple by now.

"Uhhhhhhh, uhhmmmm I-I… Hey," she said pathetically. All of a sudden the bags of groceries slipped from Fionna's grasp. She yelped as they spilled oranges, strawberries, and assorted meats and chesses.

Gumball coward away from the avalanche of food as it came raining down on him. He caught an apple or two, but the rest hit the ground. Fionna fell to the sugary pavement, a mad blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry, I am so sorry Gumball! I don't know what happened; I just lost my balance there for a minute…" She babbled frantically pulling cabbages and a carton of milk into her arms and then dumping them into a now empty bag.

She heard a laugh off to the side. Looking over she saw a chuckling Gumball, his eyes squinted almost shut from mirth. "That's quite alright Fionna. I haven't seen something this funny sense you tricked the Ice Queen into kissing Cakes butt."

He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, and then kneeled down to help pick up the scattered food. Fionna watched, paralyzed. She hadn't heard Gumball laugh in so long; it was almost tempting to drop something else just to hear it a second time.

Turning back to her work Fionna, with the help of Prince Gumball, picked up all the foodstuffs fairly quickly. She stuffed the last tomato in one of the less full bags while Gumball squeezed a bunch of bananas in between the oranges and grapes.

Wiping the thin film of sweat from his face, the candy prince turned to Fionna with a smile, "That didn't take long." She blushed a little and nodded, "It's 'cause you helped and junk. Thanks, you didn't have to you know."

Prince Gumball waved a hand, "It was nothing. Plus I was looking for you anyways. Chance meeting you here, huh?" He walked up closer to her. She could smell his bubble gum scent and it sent her through the roof. She just wanted to go up and breathe him in, put her nose in his chest and just smell.

Fionna pushed the thought away, feeling embarrassed, as if he could see what she was thinking. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out an envelope. There was a very official wax seal on it in the shape of one of the gumball guardians. Prince Gumball handed it to her.

"What's this?" Fionna asked not wanting to disturb the perfect looking seal. Gumball smiled, looking very proud. "It's you and Cakes invitation to my **very** sweet sixteen." Fionna looked at him, her mouth a jar slightly.

"You're turning sixteen? Wow, your old," she said. Gumball frowned a little, "I am not old. I am still very young. This is the coming of age, were an old child becomes a young adult." He went back to his smug happy look.

Fionna smiled back at him. "So, you're inviting me?" Gumball gave her a dumbfounded look, "Well of course..."

_Maybe he has noticed my absence…_

"…and Cake too. I need some top security there to keep any uninvited guests out…"

_And we're back to unnoticeable._

Fionna felt her spirits dampen. He just wanted her there for security, nothing more. She gave a heavy sigh. Prince Gumball didn't even notice. He just kept on talking about who was going and who wasn't, decorations, what she was to wear, what time to show up.

Fionna bent down and picked up all of her bags. Prince Gumball at least noticed that. "Huh? Fionna, I haven't finished telling you about the Cinnamon Toast Brothers. They are the best classical music players in all of Aaa."

She looked back at Gumball. He was frowning slightly; probably mad at her incompetent listening skills. She didn't even try to forge up a fake smile. "Me and Cake will come by tomorrow, you can talk then."

Prince Gumball put his hands on his hips, "Well ok. But come early, there is a lot to prepare for." And without so much as a glance back, he turned and walked away down the candy street. Fionna lowered her gaze, and trekked on down the street in the opposite direction, bags in tow.

After bypassing through the gate again, Fionna found it increasingly harder to keep the tears at bay. _Not here, not now. Wait until you're in the Tree House, then you can…,_ "Cry." Fionna felt a single tear fall from her closed eye.

"Awww is my little bunny crying over that spill in central?" a mocking voice said out of nowhere. Fionna dropped all her bags for a second time. Turning around, and wiping the tear quickly away, she faced the source of the voice.

Marshall Lee floated a few feet away, just within arm's reach. His face held a smirk, while his hands held an umbrella. He wore his usual jeans and plaid red shirt, and a big rimmed sun hat sat upon his head.

"Marshall, you stalker!" she growled. The vampire laughed and rose out of harm's way as Fionna tried over and over to grab his foot and pull him down. "Ya know, 'hi' would be nice sometimes."

She continued to jump, but to no avail. He laughed, and stuck his tongue out at her. This only made her madder. "Marshall, how did you know about that?" He leisurely laid back in midair, crossing his legs in the process.

"Oh, ya know. I was just passing through the Candy Kingdom, doing the usual, scaring babies, tripping old ladies, when I caught sight of your little performance in front of Mr. Gummy bear. Way to go, by the way. Anyways, just wanted to see what you were up to, but instead I find you crying." He smirked down at her.

Fionna glared at him. "I wasn't crying," she said plainly. Marshall Lee's smile widened, "Yes you were my little adventuress. Fionna, the great and powerful, actually cries! Amazing!" He did a small bow, and tipped his wide brimmed sun hat up a little.

Fionna looked away, embarrassed, "Shut up Marshall."

The Vampire King looked down at her, a playful smile only making her feel worse. "But Fifi, we must celebrate this momentous occasion! You have finally showed you do have tear ducts…"

"I said shut up!" She yelled. Flopping onto the ground, Fionna pulled her bunny hat over her face, and pulled her backpack so that it sat on the top of her head. All she saw was darkness, and all she could think about was Gumball.

She didn't hear anything, and for a while she thought that Marshall had lost interest and gone. But then she felt something cold grab her hand that held down the hat. Gently, Marshall Lee guided it up until Fionna's tear soaked face was uncovered.

She hadn't even noticed her body shacking from the sobs or even the wetness from the tears. The only thing she felt was the pain for Gumball's mistreatment and Marshall Lee's cold hand on hers.

"Fionna, why are you crying," she heard him ask. She took a shuttering breath. She didn't have to tell him anything. She could talk to Cake about Gumball, but not Marshall Lee! He was a vampire, a teenager, and worse of all a boy. He wouldn't understand.

"Fionna, please, just tell me why you are crying." Fionna almost laughed. Was that concern in his voice? Compassion, maybe even worry? As if he was capable of those emotions. She tried to pull her hat back down, but he wouldn't let her.

"Fi, talk to me."

Fionna thought it over. _He is my friend, I could tell him. No._

"Fi, please…"

_Yes._

"I'm sorry I made fun of you…"

_No._

"…please, just tell me why you are so upset."

_Yes. Yes, she could trust him. She hoped._

Fionna sighed deeply. "I'm crazy to tell you this…" she mumbled.

He leaned in closer, "What?" She shook her head, "Nothing." Marshall Lee sat patiently, watching her like a hawk. Fionna finally looked up enough to get a good look at him.

He wasn't smiling anymore, and he didn't look like he was about to laugh. Maybe he was being serious. Maybe…

"Ok, ok I'll tell you." Fionna looked at the ground as she said this. "It's… I mean, I-I'm having trouble with… It's Gumball." She said quickly, as if it all made sense. Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow "Gumwad? What about him?"

She wiped a hand across her eyes. "I-I like him… but, I don't think he likes me that way back. He doesn't even notice if I'm there or not, and he invited me to, to the sweet party were me and Cake and him, and stand guard, and Cinnamon Toast Brothers, and…"

Marshall Lee looked overwhelmed, "Wait, hold up Fi. I have no idea what you're talking about. Slow it down." He gave her a confused smile, but this only made her cry more.

"Don't you get it? How don't you get it! Ugggg, you are just as clueless as Gumball. What is up with guys, huh? Are you just born stupid, or what? I like Gumball, but he doesn't like me back! Ok, I said it, happy?"

Fionna buried her head in her arms, and continued crying, waiting for the laughing, or the jokes about what a stupid thing that is to cry about, or even that he was going to go tell Prince Gumball himself.

But instead the exact opposite transpired. Letting go of her hand, Marshall grabbed her chin and pulled her head up until she was facing him once more.

His umbrella blocked out the sun, and created a cool shade in which they were now. His face was, for once, solemn. No probing smirk, no smart remarks about how she looked while crying. Just a warm look in his eyes that said, 'I know exactly how you feel.'

This made Fionna even more confused. How would he know how she felt? And how come he was acting like he understood, like he cared. He was probably just messing around with her emotions again. But what if he wasn't?

This thought took Fionna by surprise. Marshall Lee the Vampire King actually cared about Fionna, the Human. It was just too plain weird to think about. Of course they were friends, but they were crash-a-party, prank-a-monster friends. Not talk-about-our-feelings-and-actually-give-a-crap friends.

Marshall raised an eyebrow and did his little smirk were only one fang stuck out. "Fionna, don't cry over that gumwad, he isn't worth it." He pierced her eyes with his cold black ones, tinged with red. She waited for him to continue, but that was all he said. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he just shook his head, and floated back a little.

"All this cry babyness is going to destroy your adventuring spirit. Geez, suck it up Fio. Can't believe you even got me to be all mushy, yuck…" He said, reverting back to his brash bad boy attitude.

Fionna wiped the last of her salty tears away, a slight smile coming through the gloom of her frown. "Whatever. Dude, you were all serious for once in your immortal lifetime. I've never seen that side of you."

Marshall Lee looked distractedly at something she couldn't see, "That's because there is no other side of me. I'm the Vampire King, awesome bass player, and hated by all." He wiggled his eyebrows at Fionna.

Despite herself, she laughed. She stood up and repositioned her hat, tucking stray pieces of hair back in. Her backpack slid back down to its according place, and she straightened out her shirt.

Dusting off her skirt, Fionna started to pick up the groceries once again that day. _I really need to remember to wash these fruits and vegetables when I get home._ Marshall helped pick up some of it, but usually just floated idly by, watching her.

She felt very uncomfortable with his eyes boring into the back of her head. Fionna eventually turned to look at him, and when their eyes met, he quickly turned his head. _Weird_ she thought. After packing the last bag, she picked them all up into her arms.

Marshall Lee floated over and took two from her, holding them with his free hand. "I can at least help you carry this load to the tree fort. Besides, I wanna see if you start crying again." He gave her a devilish grin.

She frowned up at him. "Drop it," she said sternly. She didn't want to talk about _Him_ anymore, and she sure as heck didn't want to hear Marshall talk about it. He picked up on her mood right away. "Kay Fifi. Whatever will make you feel better," he floated up above her slightly.

It was a quick and quiet walk back to the Tree House, and as soon as they passed through the door Fionna threw the groceries on the table and collapsed on the couch with a groan. Marshall Lee soon followed suit, and floated just above the couch cushion beside her.

"Hey, where's the fur ball?" Marshall asked looking around the messy Tree House. Fionna shrugged her shoulders and said,

"She went over to Lord M's house to spend the day with him, so I have the whole place to myself." She glanced over at Marshall, noticing a bored expression on his face.

"You wanna play some video games? We just got a new one called Grave Diggers" she offered, gesturing to B-Ma across the room. He just shook his head. "Naaa, I'll just go home. This sunlight and heat is making me roast if not fry. Besides, you'll probably want some time to be alone."

He looked over at her, almost as if daring her to suggest something else. But it was true, she did need some time alone to sort out what had happened today. She nodded and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, ok. And thanks man, for helping me." Fionna blushed slightly. Marshall smirked and started to float over to the door. "I will carry bags for you any day, my little bunny." She blew her bangs out of the way, "You know what I mean dude."

"I'm not sure that I do" he said perplexed, but she knew he was just trying to keep his bad boy attitude up. She shook her head, he would probably never be that nice to her ever again, but who knows, maybe he would.

The door shut as Marshall Lee left, and once again Fionna was alone. Maybe she would take her own advice and play some Grave Diggers, but taking a closer look, Fionna realized that B-Ma was charging.

"Dangit," she said. Then she remembered the envelope. Reaching into her backpack, she pulled it out and broke the wax seal without any hesitation. She unfolded the three way folded papers to find a very neat and tidy hand writing, of course Gumball's.

She began reading.

To Fionna the Human and Cake the Cat,

Greetings, this is Prince B. Gumball of the Candy Kingdom, announcing that you are formally invited to Prince B. Gumball's Sweet Sixteen Ball.

Please wear ball room dressings and such shoes.

Thank You.

It was short, and offered no other direction except to come dressed in ball room attire. _No wonder he needs me and Cake to come over to explain, there is nothing written on the invitation._ Fionna shuffled the papers and found two tickets lined with a golden lace looking design.

The last paper revealed what activities and foods were going to be there, including a detailed description of the Cinnamon Toast Brothers, who were to play there. Fionna read through some of it, but got a little hungry after reading about the cupcakes, pastries, and puddings that were to line the tables at the Ball.

Setting the contents of the envelope down on the table, Fionna got up and put away the groceries, but left out a few apples, grapes and bananas to make a fruit salad with. Afterwards, she took her sword and cut them up skillfully into a bowl.

When the bowl was empty of all fruit, she polished her sword about a hundred times. Then she washed her clothes, wiped down her shoes, and made her bed of animal pelts. And even after all that, she was still bored.

The truth of the matter was that she was trying to get her mind off of Gumball and Marshall Lee. After their encounter together, Fionna felt like there was something about the vampire that had just been off lately. But her real distractions were of the Prince, and how ignorant of her he was being.

After doing almost the entire kitchen, Fionna started on the dishes. She almost cut herself with a knife, but managed everything rather nicely. While putting up the last glass, she heard the door open and close.

Turning her head, she saw her sister walk in with her viola. "I'm baaaack!" she said loudly. Fionna quickly shut the cabinet door and ran over to hug Cake and welcome her home. "Oh, it's good to be back in my own house. So how was your day girl?"

Fionna shifted from one foot to the other. "It was alright, I guess." Cake looked at her and then saw what she had been up to.

"Why, Fionna! The whole house, it's so clean. You even did the kitchen." She cast a worried glace at Fionna, "And what have you been thinking about to make you do all this work?"

Fionna felt a blush coming on. She recounted her day's activities to Cake, even the parts with her crying. They were best buds, and Cake didn't judge. But when Fionna talked about Marshall Lee's performance, she brushed it off as not real.

"Fionna, honey, he's a vampire. And on top of that, this is Marshall we're talking about. He's just jacking up you heart guts, and messin' with your head. He isn't as good as you think." Cake snorted and shook her head, paws on her hips.

"I swear he messes with everyone, but you the most. It's unfair I tell ya." Fionna patted Cake on the head "Ok, ok enough. Marshall isn't so bad, and besides, he could be worse." Cake crossed her arms with a _humph_, but didn't say anything else.

Fionna was about to ask her how her day with Lord M. had gone, when Cake all of a sudden asked, "So where is the invitation?" Fionna pointed over her shoulder at the table. "It's not much, just a bunch of stuff about food and music. We have to dress up in, well, dresses."

Cake smiled "Oh, Fionna! I'm going to make you such a pretty dress. Every girl there is going to envy you, and every guy will want you, wink wink." She winked when she said it. Fionna just looked down at her feline friend, and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, every guy except Gumball." Cake frowned. "Oh baby girl, don't be so sad. This is a big event, one were you could meet a lot of new princes, might even make a few new friends. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Cake looked up at Fionna with big kitten eyes. She walked up and grabbed Fionna's skirt, holding it like a little kid would when begging his or her mother for a piece of candy. She really wanted to go to this party, and even more so to make Fionna a dress.

Fionna sighed. "Yeah, that would be nice, I guess." Cake jumped up, her tail all fluffed. "Then it's settled! Candy Kingdom, here we come! But, eh, when is it again?" Fionna walked over to the table and scanned the text.

"Says its tomorrow, at 6 p.m., ends about midnight. Wonder if we'll see Marshall there." Fionna looked up to see a very unhappy expression on Cakes face. "It would be best if he stayed home. If he even gets near you, I will make him pay for making fun of your crying."

Fionna blushed, not wanting to think about it. Cake noticed the dull red, and quickly changed the subject. "Anyways, let's talk about your dress. What color do you like?"

Fionna waved her hand in the air, a nonchalant look on her face. "I don't wanna talk about all that frilly girl stuff. Just make it the way you want, I couldn't care less."

Cake was ecstatic. Then she turned serious, and pointing a finger at Fionna, she said, "I do not want this dress torn to ribbons like the last one. I don't care if Ice Queen herself is about to capture Gumball, it stays just a fresh as a daisy."

Fionna held her hands up in defeat and muttered under her breath, "It was Ice Queen the last time…," then smiled and nodded her head. Cake gave a satisfied grunt. "Good."

Cake went into their shared bedroom, and began working on the dress. "If I'm going to make the best dang dress I've ever made before tomorrow, I had better start working," she had said.

Fionna was a little disappointed. She had hoped that the two could stay up and talk, maybe watch a movie, pop some popcorn.

But she understood Cake's drive for perfection, so she just let it go. They would be able to have fun some other time. Having nothing else of value to do, Fionna awoke B-Ma, who had finally finished charging, and ended her day just as she had started it. Getting her butt kicked at Pixel Paddle.

**Hope you liked it. Please review, and give me constructive criticism, I need to know if it's bad or good. I will post the second chapter soon, so don't worry, I will update. Thanx for reading XD Sry, but in this FioLee, Gumwad is sixteen. I know he is supposed to be eighteen, but in this one, he is sixteen. (This little mistake was noticed by my little sister, so thank u Cienna.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to write it. Hope you like, read on…**

Fionna was awakened by a yell from upstairs. "Dang it, I knew I should have back stitched that last seam!" Cake's voice exclaimed. Fionna shook her head and stretched, groaning as she reached for the ceiling.

Cake had been in their shared room all night working on Fionna's new dress. She had insisted that Fionna stay down stairs and wait for her to finish the dress. "I want it to be a surprise," she had said when Fionna had asked if she could go to bed.

"And how much longer is this going to take you?" Fionna had asked while Cake had shoved a pillow and blanket in her arms. Cake had just shrugged her shoulders and slowly climbed the ladder again.

Fionna had slept on the couch with having nowhere else to go, and now, for the second time that night, she had been awakened by Cake's frustrated shout. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, wondering what time it was.

The clock across the room read six in the morning. Glancing at the window Fionna realized that the sky outside was lighter than it had been. The sun was coming up, and it was now officially the day of the party.

Even though there were still elven whole hours to fill, Fionna felt as though her stomach was doing flip flops nonstop. She was nervous and she didn't even know why. Fionna mentally tried to shake off the anxiety.

She uncovered her legs, and threw the red blanket aside. Leaning over, she heaved herself up onto her still sleepy legs, and stretched yet again hoping that they would wake up soon. She walked over to the ladder.

"Cake!" she yelled up, "Are you done yet?" Fionna heard footsteps cross the floor above her head, "Hold on, putting on the last touches! You can't rush perfection." Fionna, rolling her eyes, yelled back, "I'm coming up!"

"No, wait, not yet! Fionna, hold up girl." Fionna was already half way up the ladder, and she didn't try to listen to Cake's warning. She reached the top just as Cakes shouted, "Ok, you can come up!"

"Bout time, thought you would never finish. So where is my new dress?" Fionna asked looking around the messy and cluttered room. Almost every drawer was open with cloth, thread, and needles sticking dangerously out.

Strips of stray cloth were strewn on the floor, and a pair of scissors lay on Fionna's bed. Cake stood across the room from Fionna, adjusting a plain off-white cover over something that was a little taller than Fionna herself.

Fionna turned her head to the side, trying to get a good idea of what was under the sheet. She knew it was the dress, or course, but what would it look like? Would she like it? Would Gumball like it?

Cake turned to face Fionna with a smile plastered on her face. She swished her tail back and forth, he paws on the blanket. She was obviously waiting for Fionna to say something, for she cleared her throat.

Fionna couldn't help but smile, "OK, what does it look like." Cake's grip on the cloth tightened as she prepared to pull off the sheet, "Presenting, my masterpiece!" She gave the cover a hard yank, and it fell cascading down to the floor.

Fionna felt her jaw give way, and found that she couldn't keep her mouth closed. All she could do was stare at the spectacle in front of her.

The dress was made from all different hues of blue, although the darkest was no more than a deep ocean cerulean. It was a strapped dress, with a beautiful flowing bottom. A sort of netting was sewn onto the foot, creating a glittering, almost wave-like end. It had a slightly fluffed up appearance at the bottom, like a ball gown, but it was formal and slim at the same time.

The top was created with a design that Fionna could only describe as intricately woven dark blue flowers and leaves with thin vines connecting them. There was a tight necklace of cloth that looked like it had been made with jewels around the neck of the manikin. A blue flower hung down from it, vines seeming to grow from its petals.

Leaves stuck out from the short vines, and one connected to the middle of the neck line at the top. As if that one touch had started it, a small trickle of greeneries covered about an inch or so of the top, and then started to flow down the right side of the dress.

The design then did a sort of turn and started to go across the stomach and around the hip of the dress. It ended lower on the left leg and started a ruffle. From the hips of the dress up, it was a sapphire color.

Tiny star-like spots dotted the top like starlight in the night sky. They became lighter and scarcer the farther down they went, until there was nothing but a light blue color. Below the design of leaves and flowers, the dress was a white tint, but then deepened to a dark sea blue at the bottom.

But what really caught Fionna's attention was the glove-like sleeves. They weren't connected to the dress, but seemed to slip onto the arms like gloves. They covered the arm from above the elbow down to the top of the hand, but that was all. They were the same sapphire blue as the dress, with the flowery design on the last half of the gloves.

Fionna couldn't help but smile as she slowly rounded the manikin. She wanted to see the back. The back of the choke necklace had the same flower and vines as the front of it. The only difference was that the vines and leaves were longer, and didn't connect to the dress.

It had a low back, and an elegant look. Fionna took it all in at a seconds glance. It was long, lushes, and beautiful. She couldn't help but love it. She especially liked the ruffles. She turned away from the dress and grabbed Cake into a tight hug.

"Oh my glob, Cake, this is…AMAZING!" Cake let a loud purr and nodded her head approvingly. "I knew you would like it." Fionna let Cake go and clapped her hands together, "Forget like, I love it!"

She couldn't hold in her excitement. No one would be able to take their eyes off her tonight, not even Gumball. She couldn't help but let her mind wander around the idea of his asking her to dance, them strolling through the castle garden in the moon light, him kissing her hand goodbye…

She shivered at the thought. Maybe there was hope after all. Cake elbowed Fionna in the ribs, "You'll be the star attraction at the ball." Fionna blushed slightly, remembering it was Gumball's Sweet Sixteen Ball, and that he should have all the attention.

_Oh who cares _Fionna thought boldly _He gets enough attention as it is, time for me to get some as well._ Cake started to pull the dress off the manikin. "Well, what are you waiting for? Try it on!"

Fionna reached out to take it, "Ok, but don't rush me. I don't want to jack it up before we even get to the party." Cake gently handed it to her, and Fionna in turn laid it on her bed as she started to strip.

When she was finally down to her underwear and bra, she slowly and carefully slipped on the dress, with Cakes help of course. Fionna liked the feel of the dress, and how it felt like nothing was there at all.

She swiftly walked to the mirror across the room and looked at her reflection, a smile on her face. It fit like a glove, clinging to her curves and emphasizing her slim but full figure. The gloves gave a nice look to it all, and the ruffles in the front made the dress seem puffier than it really was.

Fionna looked in the mirror and saw someone who was not Fionna the Adventurer. She saw Fionna, the Princess. She heard a sniff from behind her. Turing, she found Cake in tears. "Oh, Cake what's wrong? Did I mess the dress up?"

Cake shook her head and smiled a watery smile. "No baby cakes. It's just, you look so beautiful in the dress." She pulled a tissue out of thin air and blew her nose. She wiped a hand across each eye and tried to stop the water works.

Fionna stepped over a mound of cloth that separated them and hugged Cake. "Thanks Cake. It really is a pretty dress." "Yeah, but you made it beautiful," Cake sniffed. Fionna laughed, feeling her own eyes water up.

She tried to distract herself. Glancing around the room, her eyes landed on the old wooden clock in the corner of their room. She quickly started to slip out of the dress. Cake jumped back watching with a surprised expression.

"Fionna honey, what is your problem?" Fionna threw the dress to Cake and started to hurriedly pull on her skirt and shirt. "I had forgotten that I had promised Gumball me and you would go over and help set up the party this morning."

Cake also glanced over at the clock. It read seven o' clock. "Yeah, we had better start heading over there." She gently slid the blue ballroom dress back over the manikin. Fionna ran down the ladder with Cake after her.

"What's your hurry Fionna? We'll get there with plenty of time to help." Fionna nodded but kept walking across the threshold of the tree house at a fast pace. Cake shrugged her shoulders, deciding to just go with it.

Fionna hopped on Cakes back as the feline stretched up to new heights, putting one huge paw in front of the other. They would soon be at the castle gates, and in Gumball's presence.

Fionna took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the nervous feeling she was still having. It hadn't gone away, and if anything, it had worsened. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she knew it had something to do with Gumball.

She decided not to think on it any more than that. She and Cake rode on in silence until they came to the Candy Kingdom.

Before long they were both in the castle helping alongside all the other candy castle residents, putting up streamers, setting up tables and chairs, and even taste testing some of the pastries and foods that were to be served at the ball.

Fionna especially enjoyed that, in which she was the expert in. It was nearing one in the afternoon when things started to speed up. Everyone was scrambling to get things done for the ball, and really all that was left was setting tables and icing the huge sixteen tear cake.

The entire day Fionna hadn't seen Gumball, which filled her with a mixture of relief and sadness. No one seemed to need their help anymore, so Fionna set out to roam around the castle grounds while Cake finished talking to Lord Monochromicorn.

She walked out to the maze-like garden, picking a deep purple flower and sniffing it while walking leisurely past candy bushes and trees. She trailed a finger across a yellow flower petal of a daisy before picking it off.

"He loves me…" she said quietly.

She picked another off, "He loves me not…"

Fionna continued through the petals, and one by one they were plucked off. She had often seen Cake doing this with other flowers. She would always pick the last flower petal and say, "He loves me!"

Fionna wondered if her luck would be the same, but unfortunately it wasn't. The last petal she plucked came with a sour, "He loves me not." Fionna sighed, dropping the stem of the now naked daisy.

Her luck would never change with Gumball she thought to herself as she sat down on a small wooden bench. She put her head in her hands and sat in silence, trying not to think about how lonely she was without anyone around.

A bird overhead tweeted before flying down in front of Fionna, pecking at the ground. She looked down at the fowl, smiling as it looked back up at her with its head turned. Fionna was about to reach out for the small feathered friend when a small note of a guitar echoed through the garden.

The bird flew off with a small chirp, leaving Fionna alone once again. But the noise had got her attention. Standing, she creeped to the edge of the bush and peeked around the corner.

To her surprise, Marshall Lee sat underneath the shade of a broad limbed apple tree, his axe bass in his hands, and a small book and pencil by his side, and an umbrella laying against the tree trunk. He strung some chords, stopping only long enough to write something in the book before starting all over again.

At times he would scratch his head and look frustrated, but then he would play some more and write it down in his book. Then, after a few minutes of silence, he started playing. And with his guitar, he sang.

"Imagine a place you can always escape to

An island off the coast of nowhere

A new destination of your own creation

Just waiting till you chose to go there.

Blue tree tops and velvet skies

Ohhhh, ready to blow your mind

Ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhhhhh

This is the place where your mind can escape

All the problems today will go far far away

This is a town with no history

Welcome to mystery."

Marshall Lee nodded his head, looking pleased with himself. Fionna found herself wanting to hum the song, but refrained herself, not wanting to be caught. She didn't know why, but she didn't want Marshall to see her.

After a few minutes of mindless bass playing, Marshall Lee picked up his umbrella, and floating up, started to leave. But before Fionna had time to turn and disappear, he suddenly stopped by the rose bushes. Fionna guessed he would want a snack, but thought he would suck the red from an apple instead of a rose.

She shrugged her shoulders. Red was red she thought. He picked one up and sniffed it, exhaling softly. Fionna waited for him to bite one of the petals and suck up the color, but instead he held it out as if giving it to someone.

She saw his mouth move, but was too far away to hear what was being said. Curious, Fionna stealthily squatted down and slipped through the first two rows of flower hedges. She came to rest just a few feet away from Marshall Lee.

His next words came loud and clear. "…I know it's hard, but I really do love you. I think we should be together, but if you need time… ugh, that's terrible!" He said running a hand through his raven hair. "Love sucks," he mumbled frowning.

Fionna stared at her vampire friend. _Did Marshall just say what I think he said?_ Fionna thought frantically to herself. All of a sudden, she didn't want to be in the garden anymore. She wanted to be as far away as possible from Marshall Lee.

_This is his biz! I shouldn't be listening to this, he'll kill me if he finds out I was here. What to do what to do… _Thankfully she was saved the planning when Marshall Lee silently flew off over the last of the garden hedges and towards his cave, the rose left behind white as a ghost.

Fionna crawled out of her hiding spot amongst the flowers, and stood brushing the grass and leaves off her skirt. She watched as Marshall became a small dot in the sky. An icy sad wave of anger and nervousness came over her.

Fionna didn't recognize this feeling, and could only guess from what Cake had told her that it could only be jealousy. Fionna was confused. Why would she be jealous of Marshall? _Because there is someone else…_ a voice in her mind said.

She shook her head. Her be jealous of another girl, the very one he was talking about? It was so ridiculous and unexpected that Fionna couldn't even take the feeling in her gut seriously. But still…

Walking over, she picked up the rose. She sniffed it and touched it. It was just as velvety soft as the others and hadn't lost its sweet fragrance.

The only difference was that it was white instead of red. Fionna felt the sudden urge to pick the petals off, like she had done with the daisy. But instead of thinking of Gumball, she thought of Marshall.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…" Fionna pulled the last petal off and whispered, "He loves me."

She stood there in the garden, looking at the rose with no petals. Eventually she shook her head and turned to leave the flower forest. "Marshall is right_," _Fionna said letting the rose stem drop to the ground, "Love sucks_._"

* * *

Cake waved to Fionna across the Ball room. Fionna waved back and made her way through the candy people, barely missing a chocolate covered strawberry balancing a silver tray of fresh cream puffs.

She joined her sister and they began walking to the front door. "Where did you disappear off to?" Cake asked curiously. Fionna just shrugged her shoulders, "I roamed around the castle garden, smelled some flowers, got some fresh air."

Fionna didn't say a word of Marshall Lee to Cake. She didn't feel it was important to tell her friend that she had overheard his proposal to a mystery girl she was all of a sudden jealous of. Instead she directed the spotlight on Lord M and her.

Cake smiled when Fionna asked what the two had been talking about. "Well honey, he asked me to the ball with him, and he said he had a big surprise for me." She hugged herself, "I can't wait to find out what it is!"

Fionna laughed at Cakes giddiness. She looked ecstatic at the moment, and Fionna was happy for her. She smiled down at Cake and congratulated her. Cake just nodded her head, "Thanks honey."

The duo arrived at the tree house with four hours to spare. The party was nearing faster than Fionna had expected, and she found herself trying to push the unsettling feeling out of her gut. Cake on the other hand felt that time had stopped to a standstill.

"Uhggg, it'll take forever for the Ball to get here at this pace. We still have another two hours to kill before the party. I can't wait any longer!" Fionna patted her friend on the head, "Hey, calm down. It's just two more hours."

"That's what I just said." Cake said grumpily. Fionna shook her head. Cake could get a little annoyed when she was waiting for something to happen. She especially couldn't wait to find out what Lord M. had in store for her that night.

Fionna wanted to help get both of their minds off the Ball at the moment. And even though she didn't really want to, she decided it was for the better. "Cake," she said giving in, "do you want to fix my hair?"

Cake smiled, "Really, you'll wear it down tonight?!" Fionna nodded giving a small smile. Cake instantly began pushing Fionna towards the ladder to their room. "Well, come on! We have work to do."

It took a whole hour just to brush out the knots in Fionna's long golden hair. The other was spent adding a few curls while straightening others. Cake said that it would give it a nice edge if she made it curlier at the end. Fionna didn't argue, since she had no idea what Cake was talking about.

When it was all said and done, Fionna was amazed. Her usual unruly curls were now put into assorted places and such. Her part had been moved to the side of her head so that some of her hair fell across her face hiding her eye on the opposite side.

While Cake had been styling she had also been cutting. Fiona's hair now fell elegantly down to her knees instead of past her feet. She stood and walked around the room to see if it kept out of her way enough.

It did, and she felt lighter now that a good bit of her massive hairdo was wacked off. She walked back to Cake and grinned, "I like it." Cake looked at her thoughtfully. "Hold up girl," she said grabbing a pair of scissors.

She gently seized a piece of Fionna's hair and snipped a little away, "There, much better." Fionna rolled her eyes. She would never understand why Cake enjoyed going through all the trouble of fixing her hair.

But right then, Fionna decided she kind of liked it. Cake quickly shooed Fionna over to change into her dress. "The Ball starts in ten. We need to go soon, hurry." Fionna nodded and stripped down as fast as she could.

"I'll be waiting down stairs. Call me if you need me." She slowly climbed down the ladder. Fiona looked after her. She had expected Cake to help her into her dress since it was so much.

But none the less, Fionna managed to shimmy into the dress. She stood in front of the body length mirror and admired herself. She actually looked beautiful, and she hoped Gumball liked the way she looked too.

Fionna slowly and carefully made her way back down the ladder and into the living room where the waiting Cake stood. She shyly walked away from the ladder when she reached the bottom.

Cake smiled so wide Fionna thought it wouldn't have been possible unless you had stretchy powers like Cake. She looked away, heat coming to her cheeks. "Do I look ok?" Fionna asked.

To her surprise Cake shook her head, and said, "Something's missing." She ran up to the perplexed adventuress and stuck something in her hair. "There, perfect." Fionna walked over to the small mirror on the other side of the room.

Cake had stuck a large blue flower in her golden hair. It really did complete the ensemble, and added something else to gawk at. Fionna turned around and hugged Cake. Cake hugged her back.

"Time to go baby cakes," Cake said glancing at the clock. Fionna nodded, and smiled, "I'm ready." Cake, who was wearing a big blue bow, pulled at it. They walked out the door together.

Cake transformed into a horse and Fionna sat side saddle on her. With a playful neigh, the two rode off into the night, making their way to Prince Gumball's Sweet Sixteen Ball.

**Tell what you thought about this chapter. PLZ REVIEW! chap 3 will be completed and posted shortly. Also the song that Marshall Lee was singing is called ****Welcome to Mystery by the Plain White T's****. Hope you liked. Cheyenne out, PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, here it iz! I am soooooo sorry it took so long. I was stuck in a mansion for three days with a theater, a game room (Which I slept in) and about a bazillion rooms, but I didn't have my laptop :'C. Anyways, Hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and hope you like dis chapter as well as the other two. Read on…**

Fionna hopped off Cake as they arrived at the castle door. Loud music streamed outside, and the duo could see that every window was either filled with lights or talking candy people.

Fionna shivered, not from the cold, but from the nervous tremor she had just had run up her spin. This was her moment quite possibly to shine, to impress the guy she had had a crush on for the last three years.

She took a deep breath before reaching out and grabbing the door handle. Cake put a hand on her shoulder. Fionna looked over her shoulder at the cat. "Don't worry baby, I'll be with you every step of the way."

Fionna nodded her head, feeling slightly better, but all the same still fighting the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She pushed on the door with all her strength, and it came open with a slight creak.

The first thing that Fionna realized was that it had become deathly silent when she and Cake had entered the Ball room. Thousands of pairs of eyes were now staring at her and Cake as they slowly walked to a stop.

Then, a small voice in the back yelled out, "Fionna and Cake are here. May the celebration commence!" Others yelled out in agreement and the music once again started. Everyone almost in unison started dancing again, and the candy guest continued their conversations.

The music changed to an orchestra playing a slow dance song. Fionna looked across the room to see three cinnamon toast guys playing instruments, and they were quite good she had to admit. _Must be the Cinnamon Toast Brothers Gumball was going on about, _she thought to herself.

Before Fionna could move from her awkward state of surprise, a young looking boy walked up and bowed. "Hello, I am Prince Periwinkle, would you like to dance?" He stood up straight and offered his hand.

He had golden locks of long hair, and had a long face with sharp feature. She couldn't say that he wasn't handsome, and he looked like he had a good strong build. He wore a suit top with a bow tie around the neck of it.

A belt was tied around his waist and his suit pants were straight and perfect. He wore black polished shoes that shone in the light. Everything else was white.

Fionna felt a small blush playing on her face. She had never really been asked to dance by anyone. She didn't even know how to dance a single ballroom dance. She uncertainly took his hand. "I would love to," she said glancing over at Cake with a 'help me' look.

Cake just smiled and shooed her away to the dance floor. Prince Periwinkle turned and led Fionna through the moving bodies of candy people to a small clear place. He reached out and put his free hand on her waist while still holding her hand.

He waited as Fionna finally figured out that her other hand was supposed to be on his shoulder. They waltzed around in a circle, while the other more experienced pairs danced around doing very hard looking maneuvers.

Fionna felt very awkward doing such a simple little walk around with Prince Periwinkle. She opened her mouth to apologize for her incompetence but the Prince Periwinkle beat her to it.

"It's ok, I don't really like those fancy dance moves anyways," he smiled warmly down on Fionna. He was about a foot taller than her. She laughed a little, "Yeah, I don't really know any of those moves…"

Now it was his turn to laugh. He chuckled a little and continued to swirl around with Fionna, swaying with the music. He looked intently down at Fionna and said, "You have beautiful eyes."

Fionna blushed once again and looked away. She had no idea who he was and where he came from, but she all of a sudden felt like she had met him before. He flashed her a dazzling smile and she raised an eyebrow, remembering it from somewhere.

"By any chance, have we met before?" she asked tilting her head. Prince Periwinkle laughed and nodded, "Yes, we have. Do you remember the Buggle Festival last year? The one Prince Gumball hosted?"

Fionna almost stopped dancing from thinking so hard, but eventually she shook her head and smiled. "Oh, yeah! The one with the little dancing bugs! They were hilarious." She chuckled at the remembered memory.

Prince Periwinkle nodded, and agreed with her. "And, do you remember the guy that sold the pickles you liked so much?" He wiggled his eyebrows. It all of a sudden hit her like a brick.

"Jonny?! Is that really you! It's been forever, how are you?" Fionna hugged him as he laughed again. "I'm doing good. Took you long enough to figure it out." She shook her head and looked around.

"Since when did you start being called Prince Periwinkle?" She asked raising her eyebrows in a questioning glare. The Prince scratched his head and smiled, "Actually, Jonny is just my code name. I've always been Prince Periwinkle."

Fionna gawked at him. The first time they had met, he had been a guy selling the most amazing pickles she had ever tasted at the Buggle Festival, where everything small and bug like was welcome.

They had spent the rest of the day together, pranking people and eating all different things. She had had the time of her life. They had become really close in just those few hours. But, as soon as the festival ended, Jonny had disappeared.

Fionna punched him in the arm. He barely even flinched, and he smiled down at her again. "I saw that coming." She blew her bangs out of her face a little. The slow music ended and he walked her back to where they had left Cake.

Fionna saw no sight of her, and decided not to look for the feline, but to instead question 'Jonny' about this new him. She crossed her arms and patted her foot on the floor waiting for an explanation.

Prince Periwinkle rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Guess I have a lot of explaining, huh?" Fionna nodded. He sighed, "Well, to start with, I am Prince Periwinkle, second heir to the Candy Kingdom…" He bowed low to Fionna, "… It's a pleasure to meet you Fionna the Human."

Fionna let lose a shocked gasp, "But, that would mean you would have to be Gumball's…"

"Cousin, I know," Prince Periwinkle said, finishing her sentence. She looked around the room, wondering if she was the only one who didn't know this. "Why in the world did you go the Buggle Festival? It wasn't meant for Prince's, unless you were hosting it."

Prince Periwinkle nodded and whispered, "That's why I went in disguise as Jonny. I wanted to mess around and get dirty like no other Prince would. I hated being locked up in that stupid castle all day. I had needed some fresh air. Soooo…"

He shrugged his shoulders, as if the rest of the story didn't matter. Fionna nodded, agreeing that it would be a total pain in the butt to be stuck in a castle for hours on end. But she couldn't believe that her Jonny was the clean cut handsome Prince before her that moment.

Prince Periwinkle laughed and shook his head at Fionna perplexed expression. "It really is me Filo, just the other side off me. But I'm still the same Jonny as from the Festival." Fionna recognized the nickname he had given her.

Fionna smiled and hugged him again, "Well, it's great seeing you again. Still can't believe your Gumball's cousin. Now that I think of it, you do look like him." Periwinkle let out a breath and rolled his eyes, "Please, don't start with me. Do you know how many people say that to me on a regular basis? If I had a nickel for every time…"

Fionna laughed and waved her hands, "Ok, ok I get it. You hear it often." The two chuckled together, carrying on a conversation about what they had been up to the past year. Fionna really enjoy catching up.

But after a while, Prince Periwinkle was summoned away, and the two said their goodbyes. 'Keep it up with the pickles!" was the last thing she said to him. He waved, and disappeared into the crowd.

Cake all of a sudden appeared beside the young adventuress with an arm load of goodies and pastries. "Oh, and who was that young fella?" she asked hinting and winking. Fionna shook her head, "Just an old friend, nothing more."

Cake looked slightly crestfallen, but took it all in stride. She stretched a strawberry jam tart into her mouth. Fionna watched, her own stomach growling. She grabbed a cupcake and ate it in one bite.

"So, have you talked to Lord M. yet?" Fionna questioned after wiping away the crumbs. Cake shook her head no, and frowned. "He's up at the front with PG. Says he'll talk to me as soon as all the guests are greeted."

Fionna patted her friend on the shoulder, "Hang in there Cake." Cake nodded, and walked off into the moving crowd saying something about getting more punch. Fionna let her go, knowing that the cat was just sad about not enough hang time with LM.

"Well then, she looked just as depressed as an air mattress with a hole." A familiar voice said behind Fionna. She turned around to find a sharply dressed Marshall Lee floating just inches above the ground.

"Marshall, you came!" Fionna said surprised. Marshall smiled and floated beside her, "Course I did Fifi, wouldn't be a party without the Party King." He whistled as his eyes traveled up and down Fionna.

"You look dressed. What's the occasion?" Fionna frowned slightly, "It's a Ball Marshall, and unlike you I wanted to look nice." She pointed a finger at his slightly underdressed self. At least he hadn't come in his usual attire.

He wore a grey vest over a white button up shirt. He had on dark grey pants and blood red boots. A dark red hat sat on his head and a red scarf hung around his neck. All in all it was very good looking, but not exactly Ballroom attire.

He just scoffed at her comment, "Oh yeah? And what would you know about Ballroom wear when you didn't even make your own dress?" He lazily laid back and started to float away above the crowd.

"And anyways, if you need me I'll be partying in the back." Fionna lost sight of him after a partying candy cane stepped in her way. She closed her eyes and shook her head. To tell the truth, she had actually thought that Marshall Lee had looked hot, wherever that had come from.

Her jealousy returned with a vengeance after remember the secret hearing of Marshall Lee in the garden that afternoon. She tried to push the sick feeling in her stomach away. It wasn't mixing well with her nervous feelings about the Ball and Gumball.

Fionna walked over to a bench and sat down, getting a slight headache. How in the world could she feelings for two guys at the same time? She had like Gumball the longest, and Marshall was just a guy friend, wasn't he? She didn't have feelings for him.

_Besides, he loves someone else,_ she sourly thought. Before her thoughts could drift any further into the topic of who it could be, she smelled bubblegum. She looked up to the form of Prince Gumball.

He had a huge smile plastered on his face and he reached out and took Fionna's hand. Leaning down he gently kissed the top of it while Fionna sat looking on stunned. He looked back up at her and did a half grin.

"Glad you could make it Fionna. Now that you're here, we can get on with the party as planned." Fionna did a double take. "You mean you stopped the party for me?" Gumball stood up to full height and nodded his head.

"Of course, you and Cake were of the last party goers to come in. Now that you have been greeted, the party can start in full swing." Prince Gumball looked happier than Fionna had ever seen him.

She nodded and looked away blushing. Her heart had jumped up into her throat when he had leaned down and kissed her hand, and she was still getting over the rush of emotions that came with it.

Prince Gumball looked at her intently and seemed to smile with his eyes, "You look very beautiful tonight Fionna. Thank you for coming as my friend." Fionna could only nod slightly as her whole face turned a bright red.

_He called me beautiful, he thinks I'm beautiful. Oh my Glob!_

He looked like he was going to say something else, but all of a sudden a loud stomping noise could be heard from the front of the room. Everyone stopped dancing as the music came to a halt and all looked to the front, curiously mumbling.

Fionna and Prince Gumball looked up in unison, and like everyone else, they were curious. Fionna caught a glimpse of something black, with grey hair. She instantly knew it was Lord Monochromicorn before the translator said it over the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Lord Monochromicorn has an important announcement," a small green gumdrop said. Everyone quickly hushed and all eyes fell on the horse. He snorted and pawed at the ground, making different clicking noises with his hooves.

Almost everyone in the room shifted their eyes expectantly at the gumdrop. He quickly said, "Lord M. has requested the cat Cake to come up to the front." As soon as the last word was said, the lights in the room dimmed considerably and a beam of light fell onto the crowd, tracing a straight path to a wide eyed Cake at the snack table.

She smiled and stretched her way up to the front, the light following her, making her the center of attention. Fionna herself smiled, wondering what LM was going to do next. She glanced over at Gumball who had a knowing smile on his face.

She wanted to ask what was going on, but didn't want to disturb the peaceful silence. Cake walked the last few feet between her and Lord M. She laced her fingers together, hopeful glint in her eyes.

Lord M. bowed down slightly, and reaching into who knows where, he pulled out a small black box. Fionna was all the way in the back of the room and could hear her sisters gasp. LM shook his head and pawed the floor only twice, but Cake acted immediately.

The gumdrop had only seconds to get out the words, "Cake, will you marry me…," before the cat screeched and jumped into the black unicorns arms. "YES! OH, YES I WILL!" She shared a small kiss with her man before grabbing the box and opening it.

By now she was in tears, and as she opened the top a large glittering diamond became visible. Cake quickly took out the ring in all its glory and slipped it on her finger. She squealed with delight and excitement, again hugging Lord M.

Everyone erupted into applause and cheers. Fionna herself jumped up shouting, "You go Cake!" giving a loud whistle. As soon as it quieted down some, the Cinnamon Toast Brothers started playing another slow dance song.

Fionna caught a glimpse of Cake and Lord M. holding each other as they swayed with the music. They looked so happy, that Fionna was slightly caught off guard as Gumball reached out his hand to Fionna.

"Care to dance?" he asked. She looked at him stunned. "You don't wanna go and congratulate the two?" Fionna asked, wondering what would make Gumball forget his highly praised mannerism.

He shrugged his shoulders, smiling. "We have all night. Besides, it's just one dance." Fionna nodded, forgetting that it was Cake that had just been given the engagement ring. She was now going to go dance with Prince Gumball, the only thing she had wanted to do all night.

They took each other's hands, and he led Fionna to the middle of the dance floor. She reveled in the closeness between him and her, and every step he took she took two steps closer.

He stopped and turned to face her, pulling her hand up with his while putting his other on her waist. Even though Gumball had only just turned sixteen, he was a foot taller than she was. His pale pink eyes looked softly down at her.

Fionna felt the familiar butterflies start to go bug crazy in her stomach. She started to get a little light headed, and she barely had enough strength to put her hand on his shoulder. Luckily, the dance was one for slow, lazy circles, not complicated dance moves.

She and Gumball started to go around and around, somewhat like she had done with Prince Periwinkle. Gumball started to hum along with the tune. "You know this song?" Fionna asked. He shook his head vigorously.

"Yes, of course. I told you earlier that the Cinnamon Toast Brothers are my favorite classical musicians. They have had many successful years together, and come up with something original almost every time they play."

Fionna nodded, having heard almost nothing he had said. She was too lost in his eyes that she couldn't really look or hear anything. She could feel her legs slightly give way, but she held herself straight.

Prince Gumball looked down on the young girl, "Fionna, are you ok? You look very distracted." Fionna shook her head, trying to clear it, "Oh, uh, I'm just getting lost in the music. Aren't they just awesome musicians?"

Gumball nodded, "Awesome indeed." He shifted his hand lower on her waist to her hip. Although he didn't seem to notice it, Fionna did. She blushed slightly, and looked down. _Wonder if he meant to do that…_

She looked back up at Gumball, who was now looking at the Brothers playing. Slowly and cautiously, Fionna closed the gap between the two and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen underneath her.

He stopped walking in circles and so did Fionna. She closed her eyes, knowing what was coming but not wanting to look up at him. "Fionna…," Gumball said uncertainly, "What are you doing?"

She just kept her head on his shoulder, hoping that he would just let her have this one thing slide. But all that she got from it was a small push from him. He slowly extended his arms, making Fionna back away from him.

She looked up blushing into the Prince's eyes. He was frowning and had his eyebrows set. "Fionna, don't make things awkward. What were you doing?" Fionna just shook her head, knowing that he would probably just call her a silly girl if she told him the truth.

"Fionna, I know… I know that you like me differently than I like you. But, we can't be that. You understand, right?" Gumball looked at her almost pleadingly. And Fionna then knew that she had been fooling herself.

He would never love her, and it had taken her this long to fully realize it. She had lied to herself about Gumball being naive, stupid in a way. He had known about her affections probably from the day they had met.

She felt tears well up in her eyes, and on any other occasion she would have held them back. But now she let them flow. "You knew?" she croaked out, "You knew that I liked you, and still you acted as if you didn't? Why? Did you even like me in the first place?"

Prince Gumball seemed unaffected by this new development, as if he had seen it coming. "Fionna, I do like you. Just not in the way you want me to. I like you as a close friend, that's all."

"I understand that you wanted us to be more, but we aren't. I didn't want to hurt you, but the time has come for you to grow up. I am truly sorry if there was ever a time I made you think that I was interested, because I'm not."

He let go of her hand and withdrew away from her. Fionna reached out, but let her arms drop to her sides, looking down at the floor in defeat. "You still haven't answered my question," she said, "Why?"

Gumball looked at her with pity in his eyes. "I promise you it isn't because of the age difference. It is not because you're not beautiful, or talented, or anything. It is just a simple fact that you cannot bring yourself to love someone that you don't love."

He tilted his head back a little, "You understand, don't you?" By the end of this Fionna was in tears, her eyes swimming. Gumball had just grabbed her heart and tore it into a million different pieces.

She nodded, wiping her eyes, "I understand." Her voice didn't crack like she had expected it to. She turned away from Gumball and walked away into the crowd in an act of rebellion. _How could he be so cruel?_ She thought to herself, holding in the worst of her sobs.

She didn't stop at the bench like she had wanted to, but instead ran into the garden. After endless running, Fionna stopped under the apple tree she had seen Marshall Lee under. For some reason she had been hoping the young vampire was here. That somehow, she could have run into his arms, and he would have taken the pain away.

But all that was there were a few fallen apples. Fionna rushed off, and fell among the leaves and flowers, letting all her sorrows out. She slammed her fists onto the ground several times, trying not to scream.

Fionna was all alone, lost in a world of sorrow, where no one cared nor wanted to help. Fionna was lost in her broken heart.

She felt a hand all of a sudden on her shoulder. She whirled around to find a frowning Marshall Lee floating just a few inches away. "Hey Fifi, what's the matter?" he said in a soothing voice. He opened his arms, motioning Fionna into them.

At that moment Fionna didn't care that it was her best dude friend. She didn't care that she was jealous about his mystery love, and didn't care that she had mixed feelings for him. She didn't care that he was the Vampire King, and that he made fun of her crying.

He was someone there in the pit of darkness, with a shoulder to cry on. And cry on it she did. She sprang forward and into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his neck and cried like she had never cried before.

**Before anything else, I just wanna say that Prince Periwinkle was just some guy Fionna met somewhere. SO, there is nothing going on between the two, I just wanted to put him in the story for some conversational biz. Anywho, tell me what you thought of this chapter. Again, sorry it took so long, I will try and get chapter 4 up ASAP. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter. Also, I am so sorry if there are any mistakes or bad grammar or if the story rushes. I was trying to get it up as soon as I could. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Well, see u guys later.**

**Cheyenne iz out, peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can I get a woop woop for chap 4?! I tell you, I'm almost done with this story. I am loving the reviews so far, so keep em coming :-) ****Sorry it's so short, don't know what happened there O.o I wanted to make the ending as detailed and awesome as I could. This is the last chapter, so hold on to ur hats, and don't forget to review! Read on…**

Marshall Lee patted Fionna's back and rocked back and forth, not disturbing her. The only sound that could be heard in the still night air of the garden was Fionna's heart wrenched sobs. Marshall Lee smoothed out Fionna's slightly messy golden locks, as he began mumbling.

"…It's ok Fi, I'm here. Just calm down, take deep soothing breaths. Just breathe…" Fionna slowly started to calm down, but she still had bitter tears falling down her face. Marshall Lee pushed her up and off of him, holding her at a slight distance.

He wiped a tear from her rosy cheeks, looking at her with half closed lids, "See, all better Fi, nothing to worry about." She looked up at him, still feeling as though she had more tears.

Marshall Lee didn't give her time to start sobbing again. He gently picked her up from their spot among the flowers and floated over to the broad apple tree just a little ways away. Fionna, who was grasping his shirt, looked over and saw that his axe bass was lying against the tree.

When he finally got under the protective branches of the tree, he gently laid Fionna down, her back to the trunk. She gratefully slid up and pressed her back further onto the bark. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her head on top.

Marshall Lee, after casting a glance over at her, picked up his axe bass and started playing a familiar tune. It was the same one Fionna had heard him playing that afternoon, and she couldn't help but hum along with it.

"Oh, so you know this song?" Fionna blushed when he asked, remembering that he didn't know she had been there in the garden with him. "Uh, yeah- I mean, no. I mean, I'm a fast learner."

Marshall raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Instead, he kept on playing, adding in a few different notes here and there. Fionna didn't hum along this time, as she was trying to enjoy the peace that Marshall Lee and the garden created together.

"This is my thinking tree…" Marshall suddenly said, "Are you thinking?" Fionna didn't answer right away, for she didn't think this question was pointed directly at her. But eventually she sighed and answered, "I don't want to think anymore."

He chuckled, strumming the tune a little bit softer. A comfortable silence fell between the two. Fionna felt eyes boring into the side of her head. She looked over and met Marshall's eyes.

"What?" she asked quietly. He just tilted his head and smiled, "You really do look beautiful." This comment had been an unexpected one, and Fionna found herself blushing as she quickly looked the opposite direction.

"Do you want to sing with me?" she heard him ask. She turned and gave him a hard look. He threw up his hands and said, "I just thought it would get your mind off of whatever you're thinking about. Just a thought…"

Fionna smiled a little and nodded. He did his smooth half grin, and started playing his axe bass. Fionna recognized the song almost immediately. It was one that they had sung together at LSP's party.

But the tempo was slowed down to a crawl, and there were a few different ups and downs to the music. Marshall Lee took a breath.

"Good little girl, no one seems there for you. You're all alone now, on this night made for two. Why do you cry tears of pearls, you're a good little girl." He hummed a little then looked to Fionna.

She smiled and continued, "Bad little boy, it's just how I feel right now. On the night of all nights, I just had to cry. But now, with you here by my side, it's not a bad night." He strummed his bass, and smiled.

Fionna became silent, expecting him to sing more, but there was only the bass music. She looked over at him after staring into darkness for a few moments. "Marshall, why are you here?" He stopped playing and looked thoughtful.

"I saw you run out this way, thought it was weird. When I came looking for you, I found you in the roses crying." He looked across to her, "Why were you crying Fionna?" Fionna shivered slightly. Marshall almost never called her by her full name.

It was usually 'Fi', or 'Fifi' and on occasions 'bunny'. He very seldom called her Fionna, which made her believe that he was actually being serious for once in his life. She turned her body so that they were facing each other.

"Gumball told me in other words to get lost, that he wasn't interested in me. I knew it was coming, but the way he said it. It was like he didn't even care." She looked down at the dirt and grass on the ground.

"That Gumwad really gets on my nerves," Marshall growled. Fionna looked up surprised to hear him say that. She thought that he was using the term loosely, but his eyes looked like they were on fire.

He shook his head, not making contact with Fionna's eyes. "I swear, I think Prince Gumball is an idiot for not appreciating you. I think you're awesome, and heroic and sweet. It's so much fun going on adventures with you, and I think your stupidity makes you adorable."

He turned and finally looked at the blushing adventuress, "And don't think for a second that you don't deserve him Fi. It's him that doesn't deserve you." Marshall Lee nonchalantly picked his bass back up and started playing again.

Fionna stared at him stunned, but she smiled and asked, "Do you really mean all that stuff?" He nodded, and before he could even say or do anything else, Fionna had tackled him into a hug.

"Thanks Marshall," she said as he stiffened. She sat back and then realized how this must look, her on top of him. He smiled and looked into her eyes, "No prob Fi. I just wanted you to enjoy the rest of the party."

She nodded, and getting up she brushed the grass stains off her dress. "Cake is going to kill me if she finds any grass stains on this dress." Marshall shook his head, and looked Fionna up and down.

"Nope, no stains. Now go on in and party." He waved her on, while still floating under the tree. Fionna felt the sudden urge to do something she would never had done any other time nor in any other situation

She leaned down and kissed Marshall Lee on the cheek. He instantly froze and Fionna could barely make out a blush coming up on his cheeks. "Thanks," she whispered again. He looked up at her from the ground, a surprised look on his face.

Fionna turned and walked out of the garden before she too started blushing. She didn't know where the impulse to do such a thing had come from. But she felt quite happy that she had taken that step forward.

And so Fionna walked back into the liveliness of the party, leaving a very red Marshall Lee behind in the flower garden.

* * *

Marshall Lee watched as Fionna left the garden and reentered the party with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile himself as he put a hand over the cheek she had kissed. He started to chuckle, and then to laugh. Could anything else go his way tonight?

Fionna and Prince Huba-Buba had just had a fight; Fionna would probably never talk to that loser again! And as a bonus, she had just kissed him. Granted not on the mouth, but a kiss was a kiss.

He still felt the warmth of her lips on his cold skin. Maybe there was hope after all. Maybe tonight was the night. Marshall Lee reached into his pocket and brought out a small white box with a red bow.

He looked down at it, wondering if this would help him in any shape or form. He nodded his head, deciding to go on as planned.

* * *

Fionna quickly found Cake with LM at the snack table. She came up to the cat and hugged her. Cake jumped at the sudden contact, but when she realized it was just Fionna, she hugged her sister back.

"Congratulations Cake! I'm so happy for you guys." Fionna smiled and Cake shed another tear, "Oh honey, thank you!" Lord Monochromicorn stomped a hoof. Cake nodded, agreeing with him about whatever they were talking about.

"Yes, of course! Fionna, will you be the maid of honor?!" Cake asked enthusiastically. Fionna's smile widened, "Oh my Glob, of course I will, when is the wedding?" "In three months. I can't wait!" Cake squealed.

Fionna laughed and looked up and across the room. Instantly she regretted it, for just across the room Prince Gumball had just looked up. Their eyes met, and Fionna couldn't break the stare. He started walking towards her.

She in turn tapped Cake on the shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Cake, please keep Gumball away from me. I don't want to talk to him at the moment." Cake questionably looked at Fionna and nodded.

"You owe me some explaining though," she said. Fionna turned and started walking away from Gumball, keeping an eye on him and Cake. Cake stepped in his way trying to block it, but the Prince side stepped her.

Before she could do anything, he had already caught up with Fionna. She glared at him and did a u turn to go back to Cake. But Gumball reached out and caught her by the arm. "Fionna, I need to talk to you."

Fionna tried to pull away, but the Prince was surprisingly strong, "We have nothing to discuss." She frowned and pulled harder, still not breaking free. Gumball pulled her closer to him.

"Let me go!" Fionna whispered fiercely. "Not until you quit resisting me and listen," he said. Fionna shook her head, and looked behind her for Cake. The cat was nowhere to be seen. She would have been right at Fionna's side if there wasn't something wrong.

Fionna turned to Gumball and said loudly, "Where is Cake?!" Gumball just shook his head, "I told Lord Monochromicorn to take her somewhere to be alone. I didn't want anyone interrupting our little talk."

"About what, Gumball?" A voice growled. Both he and Fionna looked to the side to see a very aggravated Marshall Lee. "Marshall, help me," Fionna said. Marshall floated up close to PG, getting up into his face. "Hold up FI, I want to hear what this idiot has to say."

Gumball frowned, "It's none of your business Marshall Lee." Marshall flashed his vampire teeth, "If it's all the same to you, I think it is." Gumball squinted his eyes at the Vampire King, but continued. He looked intently down at Fionna, still holding on to the struggling girl. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to be so hard on you, for I know what a broken heart feels like."

He threw a glance at Marshall who was now balling his hands into fists.

Fionna froze, listening. _Gumball's apologizing? _She stopped struggling, but didn't cease in pulling away from him. "I doubt you know what it feels like to be put out more than once. I don't care if you're sorry. Just leave me alone."

Gumball pulled her closer, "Fionna, I want you to understand that I am sincerely sorry. I know I have caused you great pain, but please understand that I am sorry." Fionna then understood what he was apologizing for.

"You're sorry for causing me pain, but not sorry that you said those things to me. Am I right?" Fionna asked frowning. Gumball didn't try to retort, but gave just a slight shake of his head.

Fionna felt the tears returning. It seemed that the pain in her chest was getting worse by the minute. "Let go of me you heartless monster," she nearly shouted, "Let go!" She pulled back with all her might just as Gumball released her arm.

She fell back, arms flailing. She couldn't get her balance and ended up smashing into the snack table. The music stopped, and everyone turned to look at the disaster. Fionna was covered in pastries, cupcakes, and cookies.

She looked down and realized with horror that the dress was now stained with the jelly fillings and punch of the party. She looked up helplessly at Gumball and Marshall Lee, who was staring on with a stunned face.

Gumball came forward, reaching out, "Fionna… that was an accident. I am so sorry, here let me-." Fionna hit away his hand, "I don't want your help! I don't want your apology; I don't even want your heart anymore!" She unsteadily stood up slinging pudding from her hand.

She started to cry there in front of everyone. She didn't even care anymore, all she knew was that Gumball and humiliated her and broke her heart twice in one night. And she couldn't take any more of this joke.

Marshall Lee floated over to her, his eyes pleading, "Fionna, don't do anything stupid." He flashed another glaring look at Gumball, growling deeply, "That's my job." But Fionna was already running.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her in the dress out the door and into the streets of a sleeping Candy Kingdom. The street lamps were just being lit, and some streets were just as dark as the night itself.

That was the way Fionna wanted it, dark, to hide her shame. She didn't think about where she was going, or where she would stop. She just kept running and crying. She heard Marshall Lee faintly calling her name in the distance.

She didn't listen to her heart, her broken and black heart, which was telling her to go to him. She didn't trust it anymore. She just kept running through the maze of dark buildings and streets.

Eventually she came to a dead end. She stopped and felt for anything that led anywhere else. There was nothing else to do. Her tears blinded her as she slowly slid to the ground. Time seemed to speed up, and hours passed. For the second time that night, she was alone.

And for the second time that night, she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her. She instantly turned and buried her face in Marshall's shirt. He hugged her tighter. "Fionna, don't you ever do that again. Don't you ever make me feel like I won't ever find you."

Fionna shook her head, "It wouldn't matter if I was gone now or not, Prince Gumball wouldn't miss me. No one would miss me, cause no one cares." Marshall shook his head and whispered fiercely, "That is not true."

"Isn't it?" she pushed him away, "look at me Marshall. No one cares about me. Cake has LM and her big wedding to worry about, Gumball has a whole kingdom, and even you have your band. But there is no one in all the land of Aaa that gives a crap about me..."

"Shut up!" Marshall Lee said with a growl. Fionna looked at him surprised. His eyes were red tinged with black, and his hands were curled into fists. But Fionna wouldn't. Feeling bold, she stepped a little closer so that they were face to face. "Make me," she said.

Marshall Lee looked straight into her eyes as if examining her soul. He looked her up and down, and before Fionna knew what was happening Marshall Lee had pushed her up against the wall and was kissing her.

She was speechless. He had done just as she had dared him too in the most wonderful way he could have ever done. She ran her hands through his raven black hair as he deepened the kiss. His own hands were going through her golden locks.

He suddenly hitched her up on the wall, making her lean against him. They pulled apart, and looked at each other. They were both out of breath and energy. He rested his forehead on hers.

"Don't… don't you ever say those things again. Fionna, you do have someone who cares about you, who will always care about you…" he said. She awaited his answer, looking deep into his eyes. "Me," he whispered.

He slowly let her down until her feet were on the ground. He laughed slightly, "Fionna, I will always be there for you. I will always break your fall, I will always love you for you." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

She closed her eyes and felt the warm of his breath spread over her skin. It was sweet and alluring. She couldn't think straight. She had just made out with Marshall Lee, but this didn't surprise her in the least. It was like she had already known that this would happen.

"I know it's hard, but I really do love you," Marshall said, "I think we should be together, but if you need time…" Fionna flash backed to the garden, _"…I know it's hard, but I really do love you. I think we should be together, but if you need time… ugh, that's terrible!"_

She was his secret crush; she was the one he had been trying to ask out in the garden. She had been jealous of herself. The thought made her laugh. Marshall was caught off guard. "What's so funny?"

Fionna shook her head and chuckled one last time, "Nothing." He looked at her obviously wanting to know, but he held his tongue. "So, what's your answer? Do you want the honor of becoming the Vampire Kings girlfriend?"

Although Fionna wanted to say yes so many times, she instead said, "No. Not now." Marshall Lee didn't seem in the least put off by this answer, "Then when?" She blushed and shrugged, "I really have no idea. But I need some time to heal and trust my feelings for you, to make sure they're real."

Marshall nodded, "I've waited this long. I won't mind waiting a little longer." He kissed the top of Fionna's hand and started to float away. Fionna reached out, trying to stop him, "Wait, where are you going?"

Marshall turned and smiled, "Don't worry Fifi, you'll see me around. But, uh…" he glanced up at the sky. Fionna, looking up, realized it was nearing dawn and the night was slowly turning to day. She nodded and looked back to Marshall, but he was gone.

She shook her head, "Why did I have to fall for Mr. tall, dark, and mysterious?" Fionna was just about to go find her way back to the castle when she noticed a small white box with a red bow on the ground in front of her.

Bending down, she gently picked it up and removed the ribbon. She took the top off, and looked inside. There, sitting on soft black velvet, was the silver heart shaped locket that Fionna had been admiring through the shop window.

It glittered even in the low light. Fionna picked it up and continued to open it. On the inside there was an engraved message. She squinted to read it.

_**~My heart is dead, without you to love~**_

She smiled, his words playing back in her head.

"_You really do look beautiful."_

"…_I think you're awesome, and heroic and sweet..."_

"…_you do have someone who cares about you, who will always care about you…"_

"_Me."_

"How long have you been watching and waiting Marshall," Fionna whispered to herself looking up at the now greying sky, "For just the right moment to steal my heart."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Well, that's it folks! This is where the train stops. This is where I intend to leave it, hanging on the edges of mystery :-) **** I don't plan on going on with the story, it was always meant to stop here. But I might be persuaded to continue if enough people want me to…. and it has be a whole lot of globing people, cause I have other stories to attend to -_- Anyhow, tell me what you think, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**I must say before I go, quite possibly for the last time on this story, that I have enjoyed writing this story ^.^ Everyone who has supported me and reviewed, you are the bomb! **

**Well, for the last time, Cheyenne is out, PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

7

**HEEEYYYY! It's the last chapter, promise. Really, I started thinking on the idea, and I just couldn't resist it! I couldn't sleep, ok! I just had to write this, not only for you guys, but for me as well. Hope you like it. Also, Cakes wedding is set in the grasslands, and the wedding is set up with open access to the stars **** Read on…**

**_FIN… or is it?_**

Fionna walked down the white aisle, Cake held close. The music around them screamed marriage, which was a good thing. Cake hadn't been able to decide whether to choose the traditionally _Here comes the bride_, or to use something different.

But Fionna liked the different music. It emphasized that not all weddings had to be the same. She looked beside her to see Cake beaming, every step bringing her closer to the altar where Lord Monochromicorn stood waiting.

Three months had past and gone quicker than the wink of an eye and the wedding planning had gone smooth and flawless, not a thing being out of place. When it was all said and done, the wedding itself was as good as it gets.

White roses here, white roses there. It had been a white wedding from the get-go. Everyone had been asked to where white, including the guys. LM was even wearing a nice white suit with a red carnation.

Cake wore a small and sweet wedding dress, which also had a red carnation pinned to the top of it. She looked beautiful with her bouquet of panda lilies clasped close to her chest. She and Fionna continued down the aisle until they finally arrived at the altar.

Fionna departed from Cake, standing off to the side with some other candy bridesmaids. She looked in front of her to see Gumball, white tux and all, standing to the side of Lord Monochromicorn.

Ever since that night at his Sweet Sixteen Ball, they had slowly distanced themselves from each other. Not in a bad way of course, she still rescued him from Ice Queen every now and then, and he still sent her on missions to kill monsters.

But the two weren't close friends anymore. Instead, more like acquaintances. Fionna had decided that she needed to be away from him as much as possible. He had agreed, though not as readily as her.

He cast a glance her way and nodded. She nodded right back and the two instantly focused their attentions on the task at hand. The Justice of the Peace, which was a large ice cream cone, looked out into the crowd of people until a hush fell over them.

He then started to speak.

"My friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of committed marital love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Lord Monochromicorn and Cake the Cat in marriage."

The ice cream man took a breath, "The commitment that the two of you are about to make is the most important commitment that two people can make. You are about to create something new, the marriage relationship, an entity that never ends. As you stand here today, are you now prepared to begin this commitment to one another?"

He looked at Cake, who immediately said, "I am."

He then turned and looked deeply at LM. "Have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?" LM stomped his hoof, and nodded his head. "He said 'I have'," Cake whispered to the Justice of the Peace.

He nodded also, "Lord Monochromicorn and Cake the Cat, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with dignity and respect; to remind yourself often of what brought you together today."

"Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness, and kindness that your marriage deserves." He gave a small bow, and opening his book, he started flipping through the pages. He stopped, put on some old reading glasses and read.

"Lord Monochromicorn, will you have this cat to be your wedded wife?" LM and Cake grabbed hands and looked deep into each other eyes. Fionna could feel their love generating off them from where she stood.

Lord M. nodded his head. The ice cream cone took that as a, "I will." "Will you love and comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" Again Lord M. nodded.

"Cake the Cat, will you have this rainicorn to be your wedded husband?" "Amen," Cake said, glowing. "Will you love and comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Never had Fionna seen Cake cry so much as she did right then. It was like two waterfalls were pouring from her eyes.

"Since it is your intention to enter marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent, before all these witnesses, by repeating after me."

Cake and LM joined only their right paw and hoof. The ice cream cleared his throat, and every word he said, the two repeated.

"I, Lord Monochromicorn take you Cake to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live," LM pawed and stomped out.

He then gently took the ring and slid it onto Cakes finger. She smiled, crying even more, which Fionna thought was impossible.

Then it was Cakes turn. She repeated all the words as the Justice of the Peace instructed, and then slipped the other ring onto Lord M's horn. He smiled and looked at her softly. Even though he wasn't crying, Fionna saw that on the inside he was weeping with joy.

The ice cream man wiped a stray tear out of the corner of his eye, and continued. "Lord Monochromicorn and Cake the Cat, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your commitment to each other by these vows, and the joining of your hands, and the giving of these rings, by the authority vested in me by the Candy Kingdom, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife."

Everyone jumped up out of their seats clapping and cheering. The Justice of the Peace said very loudly, "Congratulations, you may now kiss your bride." And that is exactly what the two did.

* * *

Fionna stood at the punch bowl, serving punch to all the guests that came and asked for some. It had been a special request from Cake that Fionna watch the food and drinks to make sure nobody ruined them.

Fionna had thought the cat paranoid, but had done as she asked because she didn't want to argue with her. She was sitting at the moment on the stool in front of the bowl, making the ladle slide this way and that around the giant glass container.

"Well, you look bored to death."

Fionna looked up to find Marshall Lee smiling warmly down on her. She couldn't help but smile back. "Hey Marshall. Enjoying the wedding?" He glanced around at all the sweet candy people and the big dance floor created on the grass.

"Ehh, I've been to worse." Fionna chuckled and shook her head. Marshall Lee looked at her, his head to the side. "What?" she asked blushing slightly. "Oh nothing, I was just wondering…"

He looked over his shoulder a second time to the dance floor. Everyone was slow dancing. He looked back at Fionna, "Do you want to dance?" Fionna smiled, jumping off the stool, "Thought you would never ask."

The two, hand in hand, made their way back to the dance floor under the stars. Marshall turned around, holding Fionna's hand in his own. She put her hand on his shoulder, his on her waist. The two did doughnuts, slow, lazy circles. Fionna couldn't help but look into the vampires eyes.

They were black mostly, but had the tiniest tint of red on the edges. At the moment they were soft, and warm, and comforting… and very alive. Fionna, trying to distract herself, laid her head on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath, and wrapped both his arms around Fionna's waist. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt natural and right. Fionna felt safe in his arms. She felt… like he cared.

She smiled. She still had the heart shaped locket with his message for her engraved on the inside. In fact, she was wearing it right then. She had thought a lot over the past few months, deep thinking, that she never thought she was possible of producing.

Her heart had healed, and was probably stronger than ever. She knew that she loved Marshall Lee, and that he loved her. But she was still having trouble talking herself into giving him her heart.

She had done that once before to Gumball, and it had almost destroyed her. Could she really trust Marshall Lee to protect that one thing of hers? The one thing that had been shattered so many times, it had taken months to rebuild?

Yes. Yes, she could. She would trust him with her heart, so that it could beat for both of them. She pulled slightly away from Marshall and looked once again into his eyes. She could almost see a soul in them.

He looked at her, and small quirk of a smile on his lips. "What?" he said softly. "Marshall," Fionna said, slowly leaning in "I…I think…" Marshall started to lean in too, "You think what, bunny?" Their lips were just a breath apart.

All of a sudden loud partying music blared from the speakers. Everyone yelled and crammed onto the dance floor, doing wild and crazy moves. Fionna was awakened right before she kissed Marshall.

Cake came by with LM, starting a conga line. She was waving her paws in the air, being silly and awesome. "Hey Fionna, Marshall! Come join in on the partying!" she yelled at the two.

They both blinked a few times looking around, before laughing and walking off the dance floor. Fionna was blushing hard and she knew it. She had been so close, so close she had smelled his breath.

It gave of shivers. Last time it had been Marshall who made the first move. And now it was Fionna's turn. She shyly rushed back to the punch bowl, and sat on the stool. Marshall floated up and sat on the table.

They didn't look at each other until Marshall broke the silence. "Was that real?"

Fionna glanced over at him, wondering what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" He kept his eyes forward, watching to the throbbing mass of candy people. "I mean, in my wildest dreams, yes, but in real life?" he shook his head, "You were this close to kissing me."

Fionna instantly started blushing again, "In your wildest dreams, huh?"

Marshall smiled and looked at her. "Yeah, of course. Since when would Fionna the Adventuress ever kiss Marshall Lee the Vampire King? I still remember the best night of my life. The night of Gumball's Sweet Sixteen. The night I kissed you."

Fionna met his eyes, tilting her head. "You and I really remember the 'best night of our lives' differently." Marshall's brow furrowed, "What'd you mean? Did you not like it?" Fionna let out a sigh, thinking back to that night.

"I mean, I was humiliated in front of the entire Candy Kingdom. My heart was broken, twice. And that night was the most confusing night of my life." She looked down at the ground, trying to get Marshall's stare off of her.

"I remember when I found you in the garden crying whatever was left of your heart out. I swore that whoever had caused you such pain, I would kill." He chuckled, slightly nodding. "I wasn't very happy with the way you always looked at Gumball, the way you wanted him to notice you."

Fionna looked surprisingly over at Marshall. He was laid back propped up on his elbows, staring up at the stars. He had a far off look in his eyes. "I remember wanting to beat the crap out of that sorry excuse of a man. I even remember wanting to shake you a couple of times, to see if you would come to your senses and see that I was right there, waiting."

Fionna blinked at his honestly. Where had the quick witted, sharp, flirty Marshall Lee gone? Marshall shook his head, "All that running through my head and more. But the thing that made my night was when I finally kissed you…"

He stopped and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Fionna watched him, curious. He turned his head, and opening his eyes he looked deeply into hers. Fionna held her breath, because in his eyes was undying love for her.

He smiled, drawing up to himself. "I can't believe I just told you all that." He chuckled, sounding nervous and awkward, "I can't believe… that I told you all of that, and felt comfortable while doing so."

Fionna couldn't help but smile. He had just told her about his deepest thoughts and feelings. She grabbed his hand and asked, "Did you mean all those things?" He shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say Fi, you do things to me."

Fionna nodded and pulled him across the table to her. He gave her a confused smile, and helping her out he floated over the table and stood in front of her. She hopped down off her stool, and standing on her tip toes she kissed Marshall Lee.

He didn't hesitate to grab her and pick her up, holding her closer. She pulled apart from him and whispered into his ear, "I said we remembered the best night of our lives differently. I remember you making me shiver and blush when you were near."

She kissed his neck, and he groaned slightly, "I remember singing with you under the apple tree and feeling more connected to you than anyone else." She nuzzled her face into his chest, her arms around his neck.

"And I remember seeing fireworks when you kissed me." She dared to look at Marshall's face. He had a gentle little smile and he ever so slowly bent down to place a small kiss on her forehead. "You're right, we do remember it differently."

Fionna smiled and took a deep breath. Marshall Lee was hers, he was the one. He was the guy she had always dreamed of but never found. He was her everything, and she his. She loved him with every fiber in her being, and without a shadow of a doubt.

Her heart was ready for this; she could give it to him. But really, it didn't belong to her anymore. He had stolen it from day one, and she was never getting it back.

* * *

**I hope you liked this last minute thing. I sure did! Any ways, the story is now officially done. So, hopefully everyone is happy ^.^ Thanks for all the awesome reviews, and for future reviewers, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


End file.
